


Reflections

by haleyc510



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, HP! AU, Harry Potter Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both stumble upon the Mirror of Erised but we only see our reflections??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectcosima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/gifts).



> tumblr gave it to me a while ago and i was finally persuaded to write it. suuper unedited and my first fic for lawstein, chek it out

“Lawrence, where the fuck are you going!” Carmilla hissed down the hallway, 

“I’m following the footsteps I heard, someone is out of bed. In case you forgot, it’s our jobs as prefects to patrol the halls for students out of bed at night.” 

“Really? Our shift is over in literally 20 minutes, and anybody up on the 7th floor obviously knows what they’re doing.” Carmilla leaned against the cold wall, Danny reluctant to leave without her partner, but the footsteps were getting more faint by the second.

“Yes, really, Karnstein. You don’t quit your post until you’ve been properly relieved.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I apologize Captain Lawrence, I didn’t realize I was following the General Orders of the fucking Marine Corps.” 

“I’m impressed, extra points if you can tell me which one it is.” Danny flashed Carmilla a small grin before turning to follow the, now gone, footsteps

Carmilla kicked off of the wall and took slow, deliberate steps behind Danny, whose pace was already fast, not to mention she was in a hurry right now. 

As Danny was marching past a large expanse of empty wall, a large door materialized in the brick. Carmilla came to a dead stop, her boots squeaking loudly on the floor. Carmilla had only read about the Room of Requirement, and frankly she believed it to be a myth, yet here it was.

“Hey, Lawrence! Check this out.” 

Danny wheeled around and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

“What the- how the- where the hell did this come from?” 

Danny ran her hand across the wooden door in complete wonder, before gripping the handle and shooting a glance towards Carmilla, who was smirking knowingly at the taller girl. Danny pulled the door open and gestured for Carmilla to enter before her.

The room was empty, and had barely any light except for the moonlight which was streaming in through several windows near the ceiling. In the center, a large ornate mirror decorated with writing all around the border sat in solitude. Until now.

The two stood stock still several feet from the door, in awe of the relic in front of them,

“A mirror? A huge magically appearing room in the world's fanciest magic school, and all that’s in it is a mirror?”

Carmilla had, of course read about this mirror in passing as well. She was fairly certain it was the Mirror of Erised, fabled to show it’s lookers most deep desires in their reflection.

“Yea, that is weird, I wonder why they just kept some random mirror in here? Let’s ask McGonagall tomorrow in transfiguration?” Carmilla tried to turn and escape the room, but Danny pulled on Carmilla’s sleeve to keep her there.

“No, there has to be something special about it, if they put all this effort into hiding it.”

Danny slowly came face to face with the mirror and what she saw reflected was even more curious. 

Carmilla was standing next to her in the reflection, but the girl was really several feet behind her by the door. But the Carmilla in the reflection was standing much closer to her than the real one would ever dream of doing in public. And her arm was wrapped tightly around Danny’s waist as if she was afraid she might dissapear.

“Uh, Karnstein, come look in this thing, it’s trippy.”

Carmilla reluctantly sighs before she is standing directly next to Danny. Her breath catches in her throat and Danny immediately snaps her head towards Carmilla, but the Danny in the mirror stayed exactly the same. 

Reflection Danny was standing behind Carmilla, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and her chin resting gently on top of Carmilla’s messy curls.

“What do you see?” Danny whispered,

“I see you and me.” Carmilla answered, trying to keep her heart rate under control and to sound as apathetic as physically possible

“Well, so did I, but you were right next to me in the reflection even when you were all the way back by the door. And yourself and reflection you are doing different things.” 

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe I should tell reflection me to keep my hands to myself.”

Danny nearly choked, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing, string bean, it was a joke.” 

Carmilla was beginning to leave again when Danny gripped her forearm strongly.

“Please tell me what you see?” Danny was almost desperate, and how small her voice sounded threw Carmilla through a loop

“How about you stop touching me.” Carmilla growelled. 

“I don’t remember it going like that the last time I had my hands on you, Karnstein.”

Carmilla stopped dead.

“I don’t remember us agreeing to talk about that again, Lawrence.”

“Yea, well it happened, and you can get over it.” Danny’s grip loosened and her hand dropped to Carmilla’s hand

A long silence followed, neither of the girls willing to drop their hands. Carmilla finally cleared her throat and whispered,

“I see me and you, Danny. Just like I told you.”

“See was that so bad?” Danny squeezed Carmilla’s hand before she realized what she was doing and pulled away like the contact burned her,

“Yea. It is. Do you know what mirror that is?”, Danny shook her head slowly and Carmilla answered, “It’s the Mirror of Erised. It shows its looker their deepest desires in the reflection.”

Danny was silent. Slowly the pieces were clicking into place.

Why Carmilla hadn’t requested a new patrol partner after their incident. Why there had been a drastic decrease in the nicknames. How Carmilla would sometimes just watch her in transfiguration, and she’s had no clue why until now.

Danny gasped, “Oh my god, you love me.”

Carmilla’s face snapped into that of someone whose secrets have just been published in the Daily Prophet, and Carmilla spoke,

“Now, D-” 

Danny cut the girl off by cupping her face in her hands and pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s lips. 

When she pulled away, Carmilla’s eyes were wide open in shock, “What was that?”

“It was a kiss, Carmilla. That’s what you do to people you love.”

Carmilla was stunned to silence,

“You love me back?”

Carmilla brought her fingers to Danny’s vest and curled them tightly around the fabric, holding onto the taller girl for dear life.

Danny nodded, and pressed another kiss to Carmilla’s lips, which was returned this time.

“Yes, I love you back.”

“For how long?”

Danny pushed back a stray hair from Carmilla’s face, “I knew I felt something for you, but I didn’t know what it was until the incident.”, Danny kissed Carmilla on the cheek, her face still cradled between Danny’s hands, “I didn’t know it was love until I woke up with you in my arms.

“Now, everything is you, my dreams, the sunrise, every lifting charm in the world is you bringing my heart closer to yours.”

Carmilla pulled Danny into a slow kiss, Danny’s arms slowly fell around Carmilla’s waist, pulling their bodies together. 

Suddenly Carmilla broke away and tugged Danny towards the mirror. Looking now, they both saw the same thing.

Danny and Carmilla’s hands clasped tightly between them, their faces flushed from kissing. Carmilla sank to the ground, sitting cross-legged, and Danny followed. The taller girl spread her legs, and Carmilla scooted over to rest against Danny’s front. They were seated against the mirror, and Danny wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla.They sat together in silence for what seemed like ages, and fell asleep tucked together in the empty room.

Soon enough, the moonlight on the floor was replaced with bright yellow rays and there was a loud rap at the door. The hinges creaked, and none other than Albus Dumbledore walked in to greet the bleary eyed pair.

“I trust you slept well, ladies?” 

They blushed and scrambled to their feet, dusting off their pants and mumbling apologies.

“Sorry sir, we’ll just be on our way.” Carmilla said, looking towards the ground

“Not so fast, Miss Karnstein.” The man smiled, “The Room of Requirement only reveals itself to someone in a time of great need, so I hope that you will not abuse it?

“Understood, sir.” Danny answered, the two girls shuffled out of the room hand in hand, unsure if they ever wanted to let go.


End file.
